A TWISTED TALE
by chang-squared
Summary: MIKE AND TINA. they are the back ground characters, so i decided to see what the show would be like with them are the fore front


The purple piano project.

6:00AM

Mike:Morning beautiful, I'll pick you up around 7:30!X

Tina:Morning:') OK thankyou.x

Tina then shut her eyes so she could catch one more hour of sleep, and just as she was about to doze off..

'Tina, up now!' Michelle shouted from downstairs.

Tina never replied, just pulled her quilt over her head and groaned.

10 minutes later.

'Tina Cohen-Chang, if I come up the stairs to see you still in bed, I'm going to drag you out that bed head first' Michele shouted now becoming annoyed.

'I'm getting ready now' Tina lied, jumping out of bed, and walking towards her en-suit.

Tina stepped into the shower and quickly began to bathe herself, she then stepped out, dried her damp body, she then opened her closet, and began to dig around, over the summer Tina had slowly began to ditch the classic 'goth look' not because she was asked to, but because she wanted to, Tina choose to wear gothic clothes to express herself, and help her with her extreme shyness, and generally because she liked to wear black to show her personality, but ever since he happened, ever since 'Mike' happened her personality changed, so with a change of personality, came a change of clothing with Tina.

Tina choose to wear one of her many 60's retro outfits, she loved the vibrant colours, Tina then dried and curled her hair into loose curls with her new hairstyle(her natural hair colour with streaks of blonde at the front) she knew this style suited her, and although he would never admit it, she knew Mike preferred it, so she was happy all around.

It was now 7:05, and she knew Mike would be at hers in about 25 minutes, so she headed downstairs and walked straight to the kitchen, Tina's mother and father were both already up. Kyle was sat on the table with a paper in his hand, and Michele was leaning against the counter buttering toast.

'Here you go sweetie' Michele said offering Tina the toast she had just buttered.

Tina took the toast and sat opposite her father, there was a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes then Kyle began to speak.

'So Tee, is everything OK between you and lover boy' Kyle said with a smirk.

Tina knew her father was only trying to humour her, so she replied in a serious tone 'Yes dad me and Mike are fine' Tina smiled. 'Thank you dad, you know for not blowing up when he turned up yesterday, i-i thought you would have laughed and slammed the door' Tina said awkwardly.

Kyle then looked up from his paper, and smiled. 'Tina, as much as I wanted to do that, I knew it wouldn't have been the best idea, I know Mikes a good guy, and I could see how generally sorry he looked' Kyle said with a laugh. 'The boy generally looked like he wanted to cry' this caused a small chuckle from both women. 'I respect him Tina, but you aren't allowed to tell him, he has to believe I hate him, it's just how it has to be' Kyle said smiling to himself.

Tina's eyes lit up and she just smile, no words had to be said, and Kyle could see how happy she was.

'So, what classes do you have today?' Michele said curiously.

'Um, I don't get my times table until this morning, but I have glee club rehearsals, so I'll be an hour late' Tina could see her mother was about to offer to pick her up so she got in there first and said 'And no Mom, Mike has already offered to take me home' Tina smiled.

'I should have guessed' Michele laughed.

The doorbell rang, and as always Kyle jumped up.

'Dad, it will only be Mike, sit down' Tina said while walking toward the door.

Kyle mumbled his goodbyes and placed a soft kiss on Tina's cheek, then Michele said 'goodbye sweetie, have a good day. I love you'

'I love you too mom'

Tina then skipped toward the door, and to say this was an early day, and Tina was not a morning person, Tina had a spring in her step. Tina then opened the door and smiled as she saw Mike waiting on her porch.

'Hey baby, ready to go?' Mike asked.

'yeah, I'll just grab my bag' Tina said as she reached for her bag, and then headed towards Mike's car. He then opened the door for her, and this may have seemed corny to everyone else, but this was Mike's thing, but before he let her get in his large jeep, he pulled her in for a kiss.

As they pulled away Tina smiled and stepped into his car. The journey took about 45 minutes, and then they reached William McKinley High. They pulled into the car park, and the school was already full, they saw a few familiar faces, but didn't seem to notice any of the Glee club. Mike then stepped out, as did Tina. They then walked hand-in-hand into the school, they was then greeted by Noah.

'Hey guys, it's great to actually see you for once' Noah smiled

'What you saw us at the beginning of summer dude' Mike resorted.

'Exactly, once in the whole of summer, but we all know why you haven't been out, so we're all pretty cool with it' Noah said with an over exaggerated wink.

'N-n-no, it's nothing like that' Tina said innocently, lying through her teeth.

'Yeeeeeeeeeah sure, just wanky guys' Noah smiled before sliding to the left of them to high five some other guy.

Tina and Mike slowly walked the hallway still with their hands clasped; Tina was the first to speak.

'So I guess our excuse that we were revising all summer was not the most believable' Tina smiled.

'I guess not' Mike chuckled.

Tina then felt Mike pulling her toward the right, then Mike approached his locker, he unlocked his locker and pulled his bag over his head causing his collar to fly up, Tina was about to fix it, until she heard yet another familiar voice.

'Hey y'all, how's your summer been, eventful I hear' Tina and Mike both turned around to see Artie with a large smile.

'So, I'm guessing everyone knows' Tina said with a frown.

'Hell-yeah woman, everyone knows you and that lucky Asian got-it-on' Artie smiled.

Mike chuckled, he knew Tina and Artie were exes, but he understood they were close friends, and he was not the jealous kind of boyfriend, well he thought he wasn't. 'Not that I'm complaining dude, was without a doubt the best summer of my life' Mike smiled sneakily at Tina.

'If you weren't so cute, I would probably be pissed' Tina said laughing.

Mike was about to reply when Jacob-Ben Israel approached the three of them.

'So what college are you applying to?' The question was aimed at Mike.

'My mom still hasn't decided whether I'm going to Harvard or Stanford' Mike said as Tina noticed his collar was still stuck up, so she pulled it down, and rested her hand on Mike chest.

Jacob then looked at Tina. 'What about you?'

'I'm not, I'm only a senior' Tina said politely. 'Senior' she pointed at Mike, 'Junior' pointed towards herself. She then realised Artie was still stood with them, then she pointed towards Artie and said 'Junior'

Jacob then went on to question Artie, but Mike was already in his own little daze, he internally sighed, at the realisation that Artie and his Tina would be left alone all year when he was gone, but Mike just pushed the thought out of his head, *I am not a jealous boyfriend*

Jacob had now left, and Artie was still stood with the couple, and then Mike said 'Hey Artie, we'll see you in glee club, I have something I need to show Tee, see you later' Mike smile, before tugging at Tina lower arm to guide her along the hallway.

'So what do you need to show me' Tina asked while Mike wrapped his arm around Tina's waist.

'Come in here' he said as he past an empty class room.

They walked in the classroom, and Mike began to speak.

'Tee, are we definitely OK from yesterday, are you definitely OK with this situation' Mike asked.

'Of course I am Mike, except I have one little problem' Tina smiled.

'Which is?' Mike questioned.

'Why did you say Harvard and Stanford? Why not Julliard or NYC?' Tina said curiously.

Mike sighed. 'I don't know Tee, my parents never mentioned arts schools'

'Since when do your parents decide your life decisions?' Tina said with her eyebrows raised.

'I'll explain everything in glee club' Mike smiled, as he heard the school bell ring, he then reached for Tina's hand ready to pull her to her class.

'I won't let you forget' Tina chuckled, and then said 'Do I not even get a kiss?'

'Of course you do' Mike then turned pulled Tina close, and then leaned down to place a passionate kiss on Tina's lips. 'I love you so much' he mumbled

#

It was dinner, and the whole club had decided to sit together, Mike was facing Tina, and he kept looking up at her and smiling throughout lunch, until Rachel walked over with her 'I have a problem and it is your fault' face on. Don't get him wrong he loved her, but god she was irritating.

Rachel then began to ask why no one was doing about anything about 'the purple piano' in the canteen, Mr. Shue had set the club a project to whenever they see a piano they have to perform, Mike and Tina had given this a go, but only to be shot down by Miss Sylvester. But he knew, since Rachel was here, they would have to do some kind of performance in front of the whole school, not that he got nervous, it was more the fact he knew it would lead to something bad, a shoe in the face, a slushy facial, never did he expect a full blown food fight. Mike had to admit it was kind of fun during the food fight, but afterwards walking around smelling of cheese wasn't as fun, they club was now making their way to the choir room.

As they were walking, Mike kept picking random food of his own clothes, and Tina's. He wasn't as pissed as Rachel was, but that doesn't mean he enjoys having greasy chips stains in his clothes, and tomato juice in his hair, as Rachel was ranting, Mike and Tina had made their way to their seats, Mike was smiling, until Tina whispered something in his ear.

'Mike, I have a big problem, I have something in my bra, and I think I'll need more than my hands to get it out? Maybe you could help me?' Tina began to smirk at how Mikes jaws literally smashed to the floor.

Mike was ready to suggest him and Tina go to a empty classroom, until Mr. Shue walked in, Mike was still in a daze*What is she playing at, she knows I can't concentrate when she does the sexy talk, god the things she does to me*Mr. Shue was still rambling on, and Mike by then had to distract himself or he may start to grow a tent in his pants, he had to say anything.

He then muttered some random shit about 'being knocked down to be helped back up' Mike didn't even know if he had said anything useful, but everyone seemed to knob in agreement. And Tina just smiled at him, with a slight wink..God he wanted Tina so bad, this glee club was going to be a long one.

Then some girl walked in, she introduced herself as Sugar, and seemed like a bitch if Mike was honest, she had said that they sucked in their 'we've got the beat' number, which in fact Mike was very please with, so Mike just shut off and made his way to his seat, and then smiled at Tina.

Sugar began to sing, and god, she was absolutely shit! He thought he was bad, but this... this girl was tone death.

#

Glee club had finished, and luckily Mr. Shue had rejected Sugars invitation to join them in glee club, and Mike and Tina were now heading for Mikes jeep.

They were both sat in the jeep, and Mike reached his hand over onto Tina's thigh, he was rubbing circles into her inner thigh, god he wanted her so bad. Just as he was about to lean over to kiss her, Tina stopped him.

'Mike, I know this is a big turn off, but I sorter want to talk about what we discussed in Glee club, I know yesterday I wanted nothing to do with college applications' Tina smiled shyly 'But today, well after our talk, I do, I want to know where you want to go, I want to know what you want to do with your future Mike?' Tina knew Mike had other things on his mind, but this has been on Tina's mind constantly since the beginning of the day, and she needed to know.

'Tee, you know I want to be a performer, but I don't know, my mom and dad, i-i guess they have their hearts set on me being a surgeon or a lawyer' Mike sighed.

'It's not about your parents hearts Mike, it's about yours' Tina said, with that huge smile that Mike loved.

'I know, but am I even good enough for j-' Mike said, but was interrupted by Tina.

'Mike, your dancing its breathtaking, phenomenal, you are born to dance, and everyone see's that, and I can guarantee any dance school would see that' Tina said.

'I don't know Tee, you need something big to get into these kind of colleges, and all I have is that I'm a footballer, and I was in Glee club, doesn't really show much' Mike frowned.

'This is perfect Mike' Tina said inching toward Mike. ' West-side-story, you could be a part of it, and not just a back ground character, you could be a big one, and this was look perfect on your application' Tina beamed.

'Tina, I really want to, but you and I both know I'm not cut out to be a big role, I just don't have the voice' Mike said, clearly disappointed in himself.

'Don't give me that, I've heard you in the shower, and in the car, when you think I'm not listening, i am. You're decent Mike, a few lessons and you'll be more than prepared to knock the socks off any auditions you would be doing'

'Honestly Tina? You really think this could work?' Mike questioned.

'yeah I really do, in my opinion you wouldn't need anything on your application, once they see you're moves they'll be begging you to join their school, but with it on it wouldn't be a bad thing would it, plus it means I could spend time with you, I could even help you, you know improve your singing' Tina ask with a hopeful tone.

'You would do that for me?' Mike said leaning in to kiss Tina.

Just as their lips were about to meet she said 'Of course I would, I'd do anything for you' with that said, they locked lips and shared a long breathtaking passionate kiss.

Mike knew how lucky he was to have this clever, helpful, bubbly, generous, gorgeous girl to share hopefully if she agrees the rest of his life with.

#

It was a Friday, and glee club was almost over, when Rachael stood up and did her performance of 'You can't stop the beat' Rachel started of singing, and in all honestly Mike didn't even recognise what she was singing, not until it got the second line, but Tina, she was the biggest fan of hairspray in McKinley, and she knew this song from the moment the piano began to play. Rachel's rendition of this song was beautiful, everyone knew she was an exceptional singer, but some of her performances, they was just wow.

During Rachel's song, Mike had wrapped his firm arm around Tina, he was circling random shapes into her upper arm, and he couldn't help put glance over at her face, she was beaming, she looked absolutely perfect today, and he didn't care if he seemed bias, she was perfect to him. As the song continued Mike leaned closer to Tina, and told her that his parent were on a business trip and he wouldn't mind the company, she couldn't stop herself from inwardly groaning, she then replied with a slight wink. *YEAH HE WAS GONE, AGAIN*

After Rachel had finished her song, Mr. Shue announced he would like them to do a group number on the song Rachel performed, everyone was clapping and whooping, until Mr. Shue said 'Tina, Mike, I know that was an emotional song an all, but really, you can stop making out' Tina was clearly embarrassed as she almost instantly stuttered out, 's-sorry Mr. Shue, we e-erm got a little c-carried away' everyone laughed, while Tina was turning into a tomato, Mike just leaned forward and pulled her back so she would settle comfortably in his arms.

After several minutes of an awkward silence Brittany said 'You know, I was being serious when we was in New York, I demand to be a bridesmaid at your Asian wedding' everyone burst into a ball of laughter, it was such a Brittany thing to say. Brittany just sat there in confusion and pulled a face. Artie noticed this and decided to say something 'Yep Brit, and we'll all be waiting to see if they have little Asian babies' Everyone smiled as Brittany's eyes lit-up.

Everyone in glee club knew Mike and Tina would get married one day, well they couldn't be 100% but they knew they had the most chance out of the rest of the couples. Tina and Mike argued, of course, but they were always grown-up arguments, they were so in love that everyone around them, could sense this when they was together.

The following day as Mr. Shue had said they were going to perform a group number of 'You can't stop the beat' It started with Rachel singing a group solo in the tempo she sang yesterday, then the tempo would increase when the rest of the members joined, well except for Santana she had been temporally frown out of glee club for setting one of the purple pianos on fire. In rehearsal Mr. Shue told Brittany and Mike that they could do their own little dance free-style through a part of the song, and as always they jumped at the chance, they had practised their dance, and at the end Mike was meant to point at Brittany's back, not look like he wanted to grab Britt's ass. So during the number, when Mike did this, he knew most people wouldn't notice, but he knew for sure Tina would have. Yeah mike was afraid Tina would get all jealous because he knew she wasn't comfortable with Brittany and Mikes closeness, although Mike assured her they have never even kissed, and he would never want to kiss Brittany, she just wasn't his type of girl. But still, Tina being Tina would probably be slightly pissed, so as the number came to an end, and everyone began to walk off the stage, Mike walked behind Tina and grabbed her from the waist.

'Am I in trouble?' Mike said, partly joking, partly serious.

'And why would you think you were in trouble?' Tina smirked. 'Do you mean the fact that you near enough grabbed Brittany's ass like 5 minutes ago?' Tina said, but with an obvious non-serious tone in her voice.

To Mike's relief he knew she was kidding, so he span her around, and reached for Tina's ass. 'Yeah, but I know you realised I would never want to actually touch her ass, when I have this one' Mike smirked as he began to massage his hands on her ass, gentle groping it. Tina then got on her tip-toes and placed a long kiss on Mike's lips. There was no one else for Mike, It had always been Tina.


End file.
